Flying
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Hank and Tucker are afraid of flying. As they discuss why, they let some other issues they've been holding in out.


"**...The moment between Hank and Tucker we've all be waiting for! Okay, so maybe not all of us.. R&R?..."**

Flying

Hank had more in common with Tucker than he had ever realized. Hank had issues with his father. So did Tucker. Hank didn't care to be the center of attention; Tucker tried to avoid it as much as possible. Hank didn't take crap from anyone, and Tucker didn't, either.

Hank Lawson wasn't a fan of flying, and neither was Tucker Bryant.

Hank watched as Tucker crashed the flying toy, watching as he hit the place where water met sand. Tucker dropped the remote that controlled the plane. He sighed as he got up, knowing that he should let Hank be on his way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hank asked, standing up himself.'

"Well, I figured you had to leave..."

"Tucker, I've got some time left. Maybe we could talk." Hank interjected, hating to see Tucker being so used to people leaving and coming on a whim.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Hank joked. He grabbed hold of Tucker's shoulder, smiling at the boy's antics.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Tucker asked.

"Flying." Hank smiled.

"Flying? I thought we both were afraid of it. End of discussion."

"Well, I think it's time we got over our fear."

"Hmm...as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass." Tucker said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on; don't be such as wuss!"

"Fine, fine." Tucker grumbled. "Why do you think you're afraid of flying?"

"I think it has something to do with being up in the air in a supposedly gravity-defying piece of metal that puts me a little on edge."

"Well, there will always be that aspect of it, but..." Tucker sighed, at a loss for words.

"But what?" Hank asked.

"It' just...Nothing, I guess."

"No, it's obviously not, Tucker."

Tucker turned on his heels, facing Hank and halting their walk. "Flying...is high. And whenever I think of flying, I think of my father. I-I don't like that."

Hank frowned at that statement, not liking the way it came out of Tucker's mouth. "Tucker, has your father ever hurt you? I mean, regularly hurt you..."

"No, it's...it's not like that." Tucker reassured. "He's never hurt me like that." he added. 'On purpose.' he added in his head.

"Okay...but why wouldn't you want to be reminded of him?"

"I don't want to be like him, Hank. When-or if- I have children, I want to be there for them. I don't want them to grow up like I did. They deserve to know their father."

"Yeah, you don't know him that much, do you?" Hank asked, shaking his head. Tucker just nodded a reply. "Could-could I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Tucker smiled. Hank gave a small laugh at that.

"True, true. Seriously though, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your mother?"

Tucker looked side to side before looking back at Hank, eyes looking a bit more sad than before.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer-" Hank started, now regretting even mentioning it.

"No, you deserve to know." Tucker said. "She-she died at childbirth. I don't exactly know what caused her to die, but I have a feeling it has to do with my hemophilia. Whether it caused the death or the death caused the hemophilia, I'm not sure, but I do think they are connected."

"You don't blame yourself for her death, do you?"

"No, I know better than to do that. I don't know how I could live if I tried to blame anyone for her death. I mean, I never knew her, so I can't exactly say for sure what she was like or if she even deserved to die." Tucker explained.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way. I know too many people who've blamed themselves for a family member's death."

The duo started walking again, knowing that the night was drawing near.

"Um, thanks for talking to me, Hank. It was nice."

"No problem, Tucker. I'm just glad that you let me in, you know?"

"Yeah, I-I normally don't do that." Tucker admitted.

"I picked up on that much." Hank smiled. "Anytime you need to talk, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yes, of course. And- and I appreciate that." Tucker replied.

Just then, Hanks' phone rang. He looked up at Tucker, frowning.

"Oh, you can go if you need to. I was just about to head in." he reassured.

"Thanks Tucker. I hope we can talk again."

"Yeah, me too."

With that, Hank picked up on his phone and said hello. Tucker watched as Hank walked by him, waving back at him with his own shy hand wave. He turned back toward the water, watching as lovers walked by holding hands as the waves crashed over the sand, leaving behind a dark brown color in its tracks. Before going back home, he looked thoughtfully into the sky.

Maybe flying wasn't such a bad idea after all...

"**...There will most likely be a follow-up to this because I think that there needs to be more Tucker FanFics. :) Thnx for reading! R&R?..." **


End file.
